When 2 vampires meet, and Buffy is the one to eat
by D'Ork Astra Si
Summary: Spike and Buffy are finally together happily, but then an unexpected friend comes back to town! Love, intrige, mystery, all-in-one
1. The Return

Hi! This is the first story I'm writing here. Please note that English is not my actual language, so don't mind mistakes if you find them! You can always let me now if you find one. Please review or mail at debsje@pandora.be  
  
  
  
The Return  
  
  
  
It was night. The moon was shining, stars were falling and the wind blew trough the leaves of the trees. She smelled the air, felt the oxygen going trough her body. She felt finally alive. Even in this place of death.  
  
A pair of hands came trough out the dark and embraced her. A soft touch made her skin shiver and goose bumps spread all over her body.  
  
'Oh Spike, damn you. . . ' Buffy sighed, as his hands went underneath her blouse. In an brusque attempt to turn over to kiss his face, the hands suddenly held her arms tight so she could hardly move.  
  
The strange feeling came over her that something was wrong, Spike's hands weren't that big, and these hands had shorter fingers. She knew those hands. She knew them far too good.  
  
'What the hell are YOU doing here!' she cried out, pulling her arms out of the tight grip and turning around.  
  
'I did expect you to recognize me soon, but it surprises me that you are so touchy about things like this so suddenly', the man in the long dark coat answered. 'And certainly I didn't expect you to say the name of the vampire you almost killed with my help a couple of years ago'.  
  
'Well, things have changed', Buffy replied, 'and when did you become so harsh in your handling?'  
  
'Well, things have changed.'  
  
Buffy smiled at the mysterious man, before flying in his arms and hugging him.  
  
'Glad to have you back, I've really missed you', Buffy whispered in his ear.  
  
Suddenly a shadow came from under a tree, and a pale man with bleached hair came walking towards the two people hugging.  
  
'Angel', Spike murmured, watching Buffy and Angel abruptly stop their deep hug. 


	2. Intuition

Note : Thanks for reviewing you all!!! I hope this satisfies you again, this chapter is a little longer (the previous was only a prologue. . . ;) ). Please review again, new prospects and adjustments are always welcome!  
  
  
  
Intuition  
  
  
  
Spike's mind was going crazy at the sight of Buffy throwing herself in the arms of Angel. The anger taking control of him was a powerful feeling, and he had to ease his thoughts of jealousy before he could come out of his safe, dark place under the tree.  
  
He had seen what move Angel made before Buffy realized it wasn't him.  
  
The only thing that could calm him down was that she liked it 'cause she thought it was him, and the thought she knew it wasn't him embracing her. His undead heart softened at that very moment before fear replaced it.  
  
************************  
  
'Spike', nodded Angel in the direction of Spike.  
  
Buffy felt herself rather uneasy in this particular situation. She had to get out of here. She wanted to talk alone with Angel. And Spike wouldn't like it. She had been a terror for Spike, she knew that. Even when she found herself loving him, she still stayed the same old harsh Buffy, not able to accept her feelings. Thank God for changing that!  
  
'Spike, I know you two aren't fond of each other, but could you just leave us alone a minute?', she said.  
  
A growl escaped his mouth.  
  
He knew something wasn't right, and if he left them alone, who knew what could happen. And after all, Angel was her first and most precious love ever. Angel was not to be trusted. He better didn't get excited by HIS girlfriend.  
  
Spike sighed. 'You better leave MY girlfriend alone mister, or I'll get my hands on you!' he murmured.  
  
Buffy gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before departing with Angel, leaving him alone.  
  
'Gay freak'.  
  
He inhaled a last time the smoke of his cigarette and threw it aside, where the flame slowly died out.  
  
He better watched out for 'the mystery man where you don't know a thing about and then returns'. He remembered the passion and fire between them years ago. He'd tried to kill it. And after all, the knowledge of never going to be together has a strange attraction between people.  
  
Or between human and demon.  
  
Buffy isn't human anymore, or is she?  
  
Never mind.  
  
Still, Spike was worried. And not only worried, also threatened. His intuition never failed.  
  
***********************************  
  
So here she was, walking between the graves, walking next to the guy she once believed was the one for her.  
  
'How come you like him so much?', Angel asked suddenly.  
  
'Who? Spike?'  
  
'Yes, him.'  
  
'I don't know, it just happened I guess. . .'  
  
Again, silence fell over them.  
  
'He's changed, you know, really', she added.  
  
'I can believe that, otherwise you wouldn't DATE him.', Angel spoke, with a strange tone in his voice.  
  
'I'm not dating him! I just. . .'  
  
'SCREW him?'  
  
'LOVE him!', she said vigorously, 'are you jealous or something?'  
  
'Me? Jealous, why should I?'  
  
'Dunno, maybe 'cause we weren't meant to be?'  
  
Silence. Walking. They both knew what was and didn't know what was going to be. She felt his strange attraction coming over him once again, and if she hadn't had the self-confidence she had built up again, she would fall for him this right moment. But she couldn't do that to herself, nor to Spike.  
  
'Look, we couldn't be together, never will be! You can't deny that, you know it yourself, YOU ended our relationship.'  
  
'I know. But we didn't have a future, just like you don't have a future with . . . Spike.', he added in disgust., 'are you screwing the guy?'  
  
'None of your business anymore!'  
  
'Well, I felt OK with Riley, he was human at least. . .'  
  
'Why than did you beat him up for?'  
  
'How did you. . .?'  
  
'Found out? He was never that fond of telling his weaknesses, but he told me. He didn't like you either. And you never gave an explanation why that possibly could be.'  
  
Angel was left speechless.  
  
'I know you care about me, Angel, but I've grown up, have my own life, fuck whoever I want to. You're not my father.'  
  
'I know.'  
  
'Though you're old enough to be', she added with a smile.  
  
He smiled back while facing the ground.  
  
**********************************  
  
Spike couldn't feel much better about the conversation he just overheard. He couldn't explain why, but his intuition had led him here. If Buffy saw him spying on her and Angel, she would be furious, that was for sure. But it was that or maybe lose her. If he stayed at this distance and sneaked behind the bushes, she would never notice.  
  
At the very same moment, a branch snapped under his feet.  
  
  
  
Note: hope you liked this one!! 


	3. The Naked Truth

Note: FINALLY chapter III! Sorry, school holds me from working on the story! But now, here it is and I hope you like it!!  
  
  
  
The Naked Truth  
  
  
  
Angel was thinking about the times he had missed. Buffy going to college, meeting new friends. Maybe he shouldn't have left her. Or he should've held a close watch on her. Now, with the inconvenient situation of her screwing Spike could ruin his actual meaning of coming back to Sunnydale.  
  
'What was that?' Buffy turned and faced the bushes where the sound was coming from.  
  
'Hmm. . . what?' Angel said a little distracted.  
  
'Shh. . .'  
  
Angel looked as she was moving slowly towards the bushes. God, she was more beautiful than he remembered her. Her hair falling so seductive over her head, while she was searching for the evil of the day (or night), the stake put upright in her right hand, ready to kill. When she bent a little trough her knees, holding herself from jumping directly in the face of danger, her bum was clearly visible trough the tight pants she was wearing. He almost could see her clothes falling of her body and then he would. . .  
  
'Spike! I should've known!!!' Buffy cried out while pulling the vampire out of the bushes with his hair.  
  
Angel 's feet were back on solid ground. With eyes as cold as ice he looked at Spike. What a hideous and evil creature he was. How could he have changed?  
  
Buffy's yelling at Spike made his thoughts clear up, even when the yelling was about jealousy and all romantic things that are included by love. Why was still a mystery, but every argument made his heart jump of pleasure.  
  
  
  
Buffy's anger was raging trough her head. When she finally made clear she loved him too, and maybe even more than he did, she didn't expect him to be possessive. Why didn't he trust her?  
  
And jealous of Angel? Please, that was YEARS ago. And they didn't have any chance to be together. How could he follow her? Actually, she didn't expect something else from the worm in front of her.  
  
Filthy and harsh words were spit out of her mouth. She knew Spike was hurt by her now, like he was before they were together. But she couldn't help it; the temptation of it was much too big!  
  
And finally the question came:  
  
'Why, Spike?'  
  
'It's not that I don't thrust you or anything but. . .' Silence.  
  
Spike saw Angel looking at her and him. He was the jealous one here. He looked back into Angel's eyes and he knew. He was . . .  
  
'Well?' Buffy spoke (once again).  
  
Spike made a hissing noise and pointed with his finger towards one side of the graveyard. He wanted to speak to her in private. In his crypt they would be safe. Probably. Hopefully.  
  
With a strange look in her eyes and her lips tightly upon each other she went in the direction of his pointing finger. Spike watched her go and before following her, a cold look was thrown towards Angel. He knew he knew. Probably.  
  
  
  
'So what's this all about?' she started immediately after entering Spike's grave.  
  
'Well I didn't want to scare you. . .'  
  
Buffy smiled sarcastically at this, but she remained silent.  
  
'I don't thrust HIM'.  
  
And again silence. A pretty long time too.  
  
Knowing that Buffy's temper is very easily stimulated, it wasn't hard to predict that again she went furious at Spike, this time a little bit more passionate than earlier that evening.  
  
'There's no chance that I'll be going back to him! No way, never! Why are you so jealous at him for??'  
  
'I'm not jealous at a. . .'  
  
'Shut up for God's sake! I don't understand! He won't do anything to me at all! I'm the Slayer, he can TRY, but I won't let him, never, no way!'  
  
'Buffy it's not THAT I'm scared for. There's something else and I can't figure out what! All I know is at the moment that I love you more and mo. . .'  
  
  
  
This time his words were not interrupted by Buffy's, but by the organ where the words came out from.  
  
Their kiss was very passionate, as always and before they knew, almost all their clothes were removed, showing everything of themselves.  
  
While ripping and tearing her clothes of, Spike's lasciviousness rose and by hearing Buffy's gasps, it only became worse. His jerks were getting faster and harder and when finally she came, her scream was loudly heard by the enclosed graves and their inhabitants. And of course, Angel.  
  
  
  
Still breathing very hard (although it didn't make much sense for Spike), they lay upon each other, still enjoying the feeling that just came over them.  
  
Suddenly, Buffy moved her head towards the door with a very swift move and before Spike could look too, he knew who was standing there.  
  
'Oh. . .hum sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. . .' Angel startled, hiding his eyes and looking away.  
  
'Shit', was all Buffy could say at that very moment.  
  
'Bloody hell', Spike added, knowing this wasn't an accident.  
  
Angel wrinkled his nose in disgust, facing the two bare naked persons standing in front of him. 


End file.
